


Dragon Fighting Armor

by Aural_Kindling



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aural_Kindling/pseuds/Aural_Kindling
Summary: Before he can catch himself, his voice escapes him as he runs his hand through Emmanuel's hair, 'Holy shit, look at Red Jack.'





	Dragon Fighting Armor

Out steps Red Jack, and Lem swallows hard. Few men make him feel this way, and he is embarrassed by his reaction. 

Before he can catch himself, his voice escapes him as he runs his hand through Emmanuel's hair, 'Holy shit, look at Red Jack.' It carries a sound more intimate than he anticipates. A voice rarely heard outside their private walls. Becoming aware that he is holding one and longing for another, his eyes return to Emmanuel who is smirking and looking up at his boyfriend. Lem sees that familiar playful look in the chef's eyes. Emmanuel reaches up and begins running his fingers across Lem's chest. It is a temptuous touch, and Lem struggles not to look back at Red Jack.

He fixes his eyes downward, leaning in for Emmanuel's kiss. Close now, Emmanuel whispers, 'When you get back from killing that dragon, perhaps we could share a drink.' Emmanuel's eyes dart towards the rippling oni preparing his horse for battle. 'Think Red Jack would oblige us?' Lem finds himself blushing hard.

Emmanuel always knew how to get under his skin in just the right ways. Flustered and facing weeks of loneliness as the group set out, Lem is overcome and kisses Emmanuel hard, gripping his hair tight. Emmanuel lets out a surprised wince as he kisses back. The intensity growing here on the street, Lem wishes they were back at his place as he slides his other hand up the back of Emmanuel's shirt, pressing his body to his. He was always warm somehow, despite being undead. Together they seem to have an endless amount of friction.

Just as the world seemingly disappears around them, a gruff, but friendly voice calls out, 'Archivist! You should save that energy for what lays ahead. We will celebrate *after* we slay the dragon.' Blushing impossibly harder, with eyes wide, Lem pulls away from Emmanuel and looks at Red Jack. The pair smile sheepishly as Emmanuel fixes his hair. They say their hurried, but tender goodbyes, and Lem turns to join the hunting party, careful to keep several steps behind Red Jack.

Lost in thought, Lem can't help, but ask himself, 'Did Red Jack say *we*? Were he and Emmanuel overheard? How far could oni hear?' Lem makes a mental note to study this when they get back to the university.


End file.
